


Paper

by jink



Series: Thought Disposal [4]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jink/pseuds/jink
Summary: It was written on paper to begin with. *shrug emoji*





	Paper

Hello,

It’s nice to meet you.

I’ve decided to use a pencil to write

my words with.

I say words because

i’m not sure hot to write

poems

AND

i’m not sure what my “words”

will be classified as in terms of,

in terms of, literature?

Well in terms of literature, there must be

“superior or lasting artistic merit”.

I guess we can rule this out as literature.

You know what IS a work of art?

Malt.

my beautiful, confusing, easily distracted,

sometimes frustrating, son.

I’ve realized writing like this is quite

the waste of space.

Also I feel like my lead keeps getting

longer by itself. I’m gonna break it

with the pressure I apply.

 

So what is this now? Words?

**Author's Note:**

> It was written on paper to begin with. *shrug emoji*


End file.
